elderscrollsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Mjöll la Lionne
|Base ID = }} Mjoll la Lionne (prononcé ''/mijəl/ ME YOL'') est une aventurière nordique que vous pouvez trouver à Faillaise, dans la châtellerie de la Brèche. Elle a un long parcours, qu'elle vous explique si vous lui demandez. Elle déclare qu'elle parcourt Tamriel de long en large depuis qu'elle est toute jeune, en quête de défis et de richesse. Mais ceci a faillit avoir raison d'elle. En effet, alors qu'elle explorait Mzinchaleft, une ruine Dwemer, elle s'est fait surprendre par une terrible machine naine, un centurion. A la limite de la mort, elle réussit à ramper jusqu'à la sortie du donjon, avant de perdre connaissance. A son réveil, elle se trouvait sur un lit, à Faillaise, dans la propriété de son sauveur, un certain Aerin, qui ne se séparera plus d'elle un seul instant. Lorsque Mjoll découvrit la ville, elle ne vit que "Corruption, mensonges, traîtrise", contre quoi elle décida de se battre. Et notamment contre la Guilde des Voleurs, implantée là-bas. Elle le fait essentiellement pour l'homme qui lui a sauvé la vie. C'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit compte que sa vraie fortune, elle la trouve "dans la gratitude et la confiance de ses pairs". Personnalité Mjoll est une bonne personne remplie de bonnes intentions, cependant elle peut se montrer intimidante. Elle se satisfait davantage en réalisant les bonnes actions et en gagnant la confiance des gens qu'en remportant des biens matériels. Elle renferme une grande haine envers la Guilde des voleurs et envers la famille Roncenoir, car elle considère qu'ils sont la source de la corruption de Faillaise. En voyageant à ses côtés en acolyte, elle vous racontera des histoires de sont passées en tant qu'aventurière. Passé Dans l'une de ces dernières aventures, elle fut presque tuée par un centurion dwemer dans les ruines de Mzinchaleft. Elle ne put s'en sauver que par l'utilisation de ses talents et de la persévérance. Agonisante, elle fut sauvée par Aerin qui l'amena et la soigna chez lui, à Fallaise. Lors de sa convalescence, Aerin lui raconta la corruption qui afflige Fallaise. Afin de lui retourner la faveur, elle lui promit qu'elle ferait tout en son pouvoir pour se débarrasser de la misère et des criminels de Fallaise. À son plus grand regret, la progression à cet égard est lente. Elle dit même, "the city has to want to save itself before she can save it". Quêtes Si vous lui parlez, Mjoll déplore la perte de son arme, une épée, dénommée Sinistrale. Elle l'a perdu dans les ruines naines de Mzinchaleft lorsqu'elle a faillit y mourrir. Si vous acceptez, préparez-vous bien, vous allez y affronter aussi bien de dangereuses machines dwemer et des bandits, que des redoutables falmers. Une fois l'épée récupérée, vous pouvez la garder pour vous, ou lui donner. Si vous la lui rendez, vous pouvez éventuellement lui faire les poches pour la récupérer (où bien, tous simplement accepter de l'avoir comme acolyte, puis échanger vos affaire avec elle, et lui prendre l'épée. Ce qui vous évitera une prime, si vous êtes novice dans le vol à la tire et que vous loupez votre coup.). Si vous voulez garder son épée : Informations importantes * Vous pouvez vous marier avec elle. * Son équipement par défaut : une hache d'arme d'acier, un arc de chasse et une armure à bande. * Elle est immortelle. Elle ne peut pas mourir (et ne peut donc pas être sacrifiée à l'autel de Boethia lors de la quête Daedra correspondante). * Elle peut être votre acolyte après lui avoir rendu service. de:Mjoll die Löwin es:Mjoll la leona ru:Мьол Львица pl:Lwica Mjoll en:Mjoll the Lioness it:Mjoll la Leonessa Catégorie:Skyrim:Nordiques Catégorie:Skyrim:Femmes Catégorie:Skyrim:Acolytes Catégorie:Skyrim:Mariage Catégorie:Skyrim:Personnages de Faillaise Catégorie:Skyrim:Personnages importants Catégorie:Skyrim:Chambellans possibles Catégorie:Skyrim:Donneurs de quêtes Catégorie:Immortels